Don't Stop
by khfan12
Summary: Post Nationals  The summer is over, Mercedes and Sam going public with their relationship. Everything is going normal, even better than normal…when Sam's ex shows up to McKinley. Will Samcedes last? SamxMercedes, past OCxSam.
1. Let the Flames Begin

**Hello! ^^ Here's a new fanfic and...yeah! ^^ :P **

**I do not own Glee, I only own my OC**

* * *

><p>01: Let the Flames Begin<p>

So Here's what you Missed on Glee:

Everyone's back for their next year after getting twelfth place last year at nationals. Sam and Mercedes are a couple, first secretly, but then went public. Rachel and Finn are in love again, Artie is single, Santana thinks that she's lesbian, and Quinn has a new hairstyle. And That's when you missed,

On GLEE

Sam looked at the locker numbers, and found his. He looked up and smiled when he saw someone at the end of the lockers. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey there Mercedes."

Mercedes turned and smiled at Sam, then gave him a hug. "Hello Sam. How is your day doing so far?" She asked. "It's doing great, seeing you makes it even better." Sam said with a cheeky grin on his face. Mercedes giggled. "Sam you cheese ball. You find your locker yet?" She asked. Sam nodded. "It's right there." He said, pointing to it. Sam suddenly froze. He saw a familiar head of fiery red hair tied into braids.

"Hello? Sam are you okay?" Mercedes asked. Sam looked at his girlfriend."Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go to Glee." Sam said, smiling at Mercedes. They walked to the choir room, holding hands.

"Okay guys, welcome back from summer. Hope you all had a good break. Now, I have an idea and I want to know what you guys think." Mr. Shue said. "Shoot." Puck said. "Okay, what do you guys think about doing what we did last year to get new members?" Mr. Shue asked. "Oh you mean perform at lunch?" Rachel asked. "Exactly. Some people think that we don't dance enough. I have the perfect song to show them otherwise." Mr. Shue said, handing out the sheet music.

"Sam, I want you, Finn and Artie to split up the male lead in this. Rachel, I want you and Santana do sing a few parts in this song. We can do this guys, we can get more members." Mr. Shue said. "I'm game. I like Bowling for Soup." Lauren said. "I agree. I like this song." Tina added. "Okay guys, get to it."

_That day at lunch…_

Sam, Artie and Finn went into the crowd of students. The band started playing and the Glee club started singing.

"Oh oh, oh oh oh…"

Sam started singing a smile in his voice.

"Four years, you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure…"

_A few moments earlier…_

Gracie sat at a nearly empty table and pulled out her lunch bag. She started eating her sandwich and heard music start playing. She heard singing in a familiar voice and looked. She saw the glee club, singing. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Gracie silently gasped. "_My first day at a new school…who would have known that I would see Sam again…_"

_The next day…_

Gracie walked down the hallway, her red hair in two loose ponytails. Her freckles looked normal and her brown eyes were filled with mixed emotions. She was wearing a violet t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, along with green converse. She walked towards the choir room, her hands shaking as she reached for the doorknob. She walked into the choir room and the voices in the room quieted down. Gracie reached up and straightened her glasses. Mr. Shue turned to Gracie. "May I help you?"

-_Sam_-

Sam was frozen in his seat. "_This isn't real, this can't be real…she's not really here…It's a ghost…there's no way that it's Gracie…_" He thought. His face was pale and he saw Mercedes looking at him, her face full of worry. Sam sent her a reassuring smile and turned back to watch Mr. Shue talk to the girl who had just walked in.

-_Gracie_-

"Um…Mr. Shue, I would like to join Glee Club." Gracie said, her voice shaky. "Oh, okay. Do you have anything you want to sing?" Mr. Shue asked. Gracie nodded. "Okay, I'll leave it to you then." He said, smiling. Mr. Shue sat by Artie, leaving Gracie alone in front of the classroom. She straightened her glasses once more before starting to speak.

"Um, h-hello. My name is Gracie Grayson. I'm seventeen years old, and I just moved here to Lima last week. When I was little, I lived in Tennessee, and then when I was seven I moved to Utah. I used to go to Caramel High, and used to be in Vocal Adrenaline. Then I moved here to Lima. I like singing, dancing, video games and playing guitar. I live with my brothers. I have a brother who is also a senior and an older brother who is 20…" Gracie said, her voice fading away. "Um…here's the song I want to sing. It's one of my favorites." Gracie said, smiling. She nodded to the band.

They started playing and Gracie took a deep breath.

Then she started singing.

"Tell me that it's gonna be okay,

Tell me that you'll help me find my way,

Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking,

Tell me that it's gonna be alright,

Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight,

Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this

'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold,

To hold me from the edge,

The edge I'm sliding over slow,

'Cause I need, I need your hand to hold,

To hold me from the edge,

The edge I'm sliding past,

Hold on to me

Tell me I can make it through this day,

I don't even have the words to pray,

You have been the only one, who never left me,

Help me find the way through all my fears,

Help me see the light through all my tears,

Help me see that I am not alone in this

'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold,

To hold me from the edge,

The edge I'm sliding over slow,

'Cause I need, I need your hand to hold,

To hold me from the edge,

The edge I'm sliding past,

Hold on to me…"

As Gracie danced during the instrumental break, she was getting into it. She was moving her body, as if she and the music were one. It was almost like she had forgotten where she was, but then stopped when her next part to sing came up.

"'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold,

To hold me from the edge,

The edge I'm sliding over slow,

'Cause I need, I need your hand to hold,

To hold me from the edge,

The edge I'm sliding past,

Hold on to me."

As Gracie sang the chorus for the last time, she tilted her head to the ceiling, her eyes squeezed shut, and her arms reaching toward the ceiling, and a single tear slipped down her cheek. The applause of the Glee club brought her back to reality and she smiled shyly. "Wow Gracie, that was…" Mr. Shue looked back to the glee club, then back at Gracie. "That was wow. Um, welcome to Glee club." Mr. Shue said, smiling. Gracie smiled. "Thank you!" She chirped. The glee club, excluding Sam, rushed up to greet their new member.

Gracie, however, couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the blonde boy in the back row was, in fact, Sam Evans.

Also known as Samuel Evans, the boy Gracie Grayson used to know. The boy Gracie had nearly in fact, grown up with.

As well as her first love.

* * *

><p>How'd ya'll like it? :D I'll put chapter 2 up when I get 1 review!<p> 


	2. Still Here

**Here's chapter 2! :D Thank's allot Silverlily909 for being the first reviewer! :D**

**I love the Glee 3D Movie... :D don't worry, there _WILL_ be Klaine in this. :D**

**I do not own Glee; I do own Gracie and her brothers.**

* * *

><p>02: Still Here<p>

So Here's what you Missed on Glee:

Everyone's back for their next year. They performed a song at lunch, and caught a few students' eyes. A new girl, Gracie Grayson, joined Glee; she's really pretty and has a killer singing voice. She is from Tennessee, and it looks like she and Sam might know each other from somewhere. She also used to be in Vocal Adrenaline.

And that's when you missed, on

GLEE

* * *

><p>Monday at Glee, Gracie was sitting alone in the front row, the closest corner to the door. She was looking at the other members of the club as they walked in the room. Gracie's red hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, her bangs over her face. Her shirt is a light blue and purple tie-dye shirt and she's wearing blue jean caprice pants and a pair of worn red tennis shoes. "Hi. I'm Artie."<p>

Gracie looked up to Artie's face, only to see a welcoming smile. Gracie smiled back at him. "Hi Artie." She said. Artie wheeled his chair so that he was next to her. "So how do you like it here at McKinley?" He asked. Gracie sighed. "It's okay. I've been to worse, I've been to better." Gracie said. Mr. Shue walked in the choir room and smiled at the members. "Okay guys, I have a fantastic idea for this week's assignment." He said. "Oh joy I wonder what this could be." Santana said sarcastically. "You know how we're performing at the assembly Friday right guys?" Mr. Shue asked. The room was met with groans and nods. "Well for the week, your assignment is to do songs only by the band Superchick."

"Who in the world is Superchick?" Santana asked. "Are you kidding me? You don't know Superchick?" Gracie asked loudly. Santana crossed her arms. "No I don't." She said. Rachel laughed. "Why would she? I doubt she listens to their type of music." Rachel said. "Well why don't I shove-"

"Guys! Don't start a fight!" Finn said, cutting Santana off. Gracie stood up. "Mr. Shue, can I just _show_ them one of Superchick's songs?" She asked. "Yeah Gracie, That'd be great." Mr. Shue said. "Rachel, help me with this will you?" Gracie asked. "Of course." Rachel said, joining Gracie at the front of the choir room. "Hit it."

(Gracie, _Rachel_, Both)

"I am what I am  
>I'm super fortified hundred proof girl with a band<br>And I'm a velveteen rabbit made of steel with a plan  
><em>I'm not your seventeen girl but it's not worth a can<em>_  
><em>_Of worms, I'm not your beauty queen__  
><em>I'm not the girl in glamour magazine  
><em>I'm not running for miss popularity<em>  
>Cause I won't be what I can't be<p>

But I want to be real  
><span>I want to find out who I am<span>  
><span>And I will find my way to heal<span>  
><span>And I will find my voice my stand<span>

I am who I am  
>I am woman hear me roar and I am salt, I am sand<br>_A million starfish stranded, landed, I'll throw back what I can__  
><em>_I'll save the planet, change the world, I'll make a lone girl stand,__  
><em>I've got better things to do than be shown off  
>I won't be the doll you'll lock up in a box<br>_Don't expect me to be anything I'm not__  
><em>_Cause I won't be what I can't be__  
><em>  
><span>But I want to be real<span>  
><span>I want to find out who I am<span>  
><span>And I will find my way to heal<span>  
><span>And I will find my voice my stand<span>

Approval is your sword  
>Popularity your crown<br>_But I'm not one of your subjects, you can't bring me down__  
><em>_You say I'll lose your approval if I'm not cool like you__  
><em>Well, here's a newsflash for you - I've got nothing to lose  
>Your laughter is hollow because I don't care<br>_You look down at me, but I'm not there__  
><em>I've got nothing to prove and nothing to lose  
><span>Nothing to prove and nothing to lose<span>

But I want to be real  
><span>I want to find out who I am<span>  
><span>And I will find my way to heal<span>  
><span>And I will find my voice my stand<span>

And I want to be real  
><span>I want to find out who I am<span>  
><span>And I will find my way to heal<span>  
><span>And I will find my voice my stand<span>."

The room filled with the applause from the other glee students and the band. Gracie and Rachel grinned at each other. "That was awesome."

After Glee, Gracie was at her locker, placing her textbooks for her classes in her locker and getting her violet-blue-green-red tie dyed purse. "Hey there." Artie's voice sounded. "Hey." Gracie greeted back. Artie was working on the combination to his locker, which was at the end of the lockers, while Gracie's was in the middle. "You did really great today during Glee. It looks like you and Rachel are starting to become friends." Artie said, successfully opening his locker. "Oh yeah, Rachel's pretty cool. We're going shopping tomorrow. We have a great Idea for a Superchick number. She was going to ask Finn to help out, and she told me to ask you." Gracie said, closing her locker. "Really?" Artie asked, placing some things in his locker and closing it. "Yep. You wanna help out?" Gracie asked bluntly. "Um…sure. Why not? I'm up for new things." Artie said. "Great! I can't wait!" Gracie said, a grin on her face. "I'll see you later, I have Astronomy." Gracie said, smiling. "Okay, I'll see you later." Artie said, smiling back. Gracie walked away, and Artie was smiling to himself. He turned and started going to his next class as he started singing a song.

"I've just seen a face  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just meet  
>She's just the girl for me<br>And want all the world to see  
>We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm<p>

Had it been another day I might have looked the other way  
>And I'd have never been aware<br>But as it is I'll dream of her  
>Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di<p>

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again

I have never known  
>The like of this, I've been alone<br>And I have missed things  
>And kept out of sight<br>But other girls were never quite  
>Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da<p>

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again

I've just seen a face  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just meet  
>She's just the girl for me<br>And want all the world to see  
>We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-da-da-da<p>

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again  
>Falling, yes I am falling<br>And she keeps calling  
>Me back again<br>Oh, falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling<br>Me back again..."

* * *

><p>When Gracie got to Astronomy, the seat she sat in yesterday was taken. The only open seat was next to…Sam. Gracie took a deep breath and let it out as she walked to the table he was at. "Can I sit here?" She asked. Sam nodded, not looking at her. "<em>Crap. I forgot she had this class with me…<em>" He thought. Gracie was quiet as she got out her notebook. Sam sighed, his eyes closed. "Hi Gracie."

Gracie dropped her pencil in surprise. She looked at Sam, who was looking at her. "U-Um…H-hi S-Sam." She said quickly. She picked up her pencil. "So…what's up?" Sam asked quietly. "N-Not much…" Gracie said, opening her notebook. "How're your brothers doing?" Sam asked. "They're okay." Gracie said bluntly, starting to copy what was on the board. "How…is your mom?" Sam asked. Gracie froze. She dropped her pencil and was silent. "Gracie?" Sam asked. Gracie squeezed her eyes shut. She stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. She talked to him a little bit, then walked out, leaving her things behind. "_What was that about…?_"

Gracie sat on one of the beds in the nurse's office, her hands over her eyes. Things floated through her head and she groaned. "_Please…just stop already…_" She thought. The memories repeated themselves and she started crying. The nurse looked at her. "Gracie, your brother will be here in a minute okay? He's coming from his class." She said. Gracie just nodded and the nurse set her hand on Gracie's shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry."

There was a loud bang and a boy, the same age as Gracie, with the same fiery red hair and blue eyes, wearing a letterman's jacket with the number 12 on it. He rushed over to Gracie and the nurse. "Gracie what happened?" He asked, hugging her. Gracie cried into his chest."S-Shawn…He's here…H-he's here…and…I can't stop thinking about…" Gracie choked on some sobs and Her brother held her. "It's okay Gracie, it's okay…I saw him too. He asked about mom didn't he?" Shawn asked. Gracie nodded. "It's okay. It was two years ago…"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Greene? Mr. Thompson told me to bring Gracie's things here." Sam's voice said. Mrs. Greene, the nurse, stood and walked over to where his voice came from.

_-Sam-_

Sam sat in his seat, dumbfounded. Mr. Thompson walked over to him. "Sam, would you please take Miss Grayson's things to the nurse's office?" He asked. Sam just nodded before asking, "What happened?" Mr. Thompson just shook his head. "It's not my story to tell."

Sam put Gracie's things in her bag and walked out of the classroom with her bag, walking towards the nurses office. He stopped outside the door. He heard some voices. "It's okay Gracie, it's okay…I saw him too. He asked about mom didn't he? It's okay. It was two years ago…"

He stepped forward and spoke up. "Excuse me, Mrs. Greene? Mr. Thompson told me to bring Gracie's things here." He said. Miss Greene met him at the doorway. "Thank you Sam. You can go back to class now." She said. Sam almost spoke, but decided against it and started back towards class, but not before hearing Shawn say; "I'm going to join Glee."

-_Gracie-_

"I'm going to join Glee."

Gracie pulled away from her brother. "W-What? But aren't you playing football?" She asked. "Can't I do both?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, but won't you be branded a loser or something?" Gracie continued. "I told you before, I don't care. Gracie, I want to make sure that you're safe. You're my twin sister, and I am going to protect you." Shawn said. Gracie sighed.

Obviously, there was no changing her brother's mind about this.

_-Wednesday-_

_-Gracie-_

Artie, Tina Mike, and Gracie were talking, while walking to Glee. "So Tina, do you have an idea of a song to sing?" Gracie asked. "Yeah totally, I have a great song to sing." Tina said, smiling. Mike looked at Gracie. "Hey are you okay? You left during Astronomy yesterday." Mike said. Gracie remembered Mike in that class. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing." Gracie said. Mike looked at her in disbelief, when they heard a voice.

Shawn rushed over to them. "Oh guys, this is my brother Shawn. This is Artie, Mike and Tina. They're also in glee." Gracie said. "Hello!" Shawn said, smiling. Tina looked at the two. "Please say that you're twins or I will start to freak out." She said. Shawn laughed. "Of course we are. Born ten minutes apart." He said, smiling. "Okay, let's get to glee before we're late." Gracie said.

"This is Shawn Grayson, Gracie's brother." Mr. Shue said. "Yo." Shawn said, grinning. He sat down between Gracie and Finn, he and Finn bumped knuckles. "Okay, who's up first today?"

Rachel's hand went up in the air. "Mr. Shue, Gracie and I have prepared a number for today, along with Finn and Artie. " She said, and the four of them went to the front of the choir room. "Okay, go." Finn said.

[Rachel, _Finn_, Artie, _Gracie_, _**Rachel and Gracie**_, **Finn and Artie**, _**Gracie and Artie**_, _**All**_)

She feels lost in her own life  
>Treading water just to keep from slipping under<br>And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be  
>Tired of trying to do it right<br>Her dreams are just too far away to see how steps she's making might be taking her to who she'll be

_**And suddenly it isn't what it used to be**__**  
><strong>__**And after all this time it worked out just fine**__**  
><strong>__**And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be**__**  
><strong>__**And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>She feels locked in her own life<em>_  
><em>_Scared of what she might lose__  
><em>_If she moves away from who she was__  
><em>And she's afraid of being free  
><span>There's a way she knows is right<span>  
><span>And she can't feel the things she knows and so each step she's taking<span>  
><span>Is a step of faith towards who she'll be<span>

**And suddenly it isn't what it used to be****  
><strong>**And after all this time it worked out just fine****  
><strong>**And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be****  
><strong>**And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here**

_And here where the night is darkest black__  
><em>_She feels the fear__  
><em>_And the light is farthest back__  
><em>_**And through her tears**__**  
><strong>__**She can see the dawn**_  
><span>Its coming skies will clear<span>  
><span>And the light will find her where she's always been<span>

**And suddenly it isn't what it used to be****  
><strong>**And after all this time it worked out just fine****  
><strong>**And suddenly i am where i'm supposed to be****  
><strong>**And after all the tears, i was supposed to be here**."

When they finished, Mr. Shue grinned. "Great job guys!" His response was followed by cheers and the four in front smiled and gave each other hugs. "You were great Artie. Gracie said, before going to talk to Rachel and Finn. Artie smiled and Quinn walked over to him. "Hey." She said. "Oh hey Quinn. What's up?" Artie asked. "I gotta tell you something Artie." She said, "Okay, What is it?" Artie asked. Quinn leaned over to his ear. "It's obvious that you like her. Everyone but her, Shawn and Sam knows it." Quinn said, smiling. She walked away and Artie sighed.

_-Sam-_

Today, Gracie sat by Mike in Astronomy, and Sam was wanting to know why she left yesterday. When he walked by her desk, he left a note and went to his seat. Gracie opened it and scribbled something down. She said something to Mike and he nodded. Sam was wondering what they were talking about.

When the class was over, Mike gave him the note. "Try not to make it obvious next time." Mike said with a grin on his face. Sam opened the note and chuckled at what he saw.

"Sam. Next, time, be more conspicuous about your note passing. Mike and I almost cracked up at how obvious it was. But, I will meet you. Today, After Glee Rehearsal at the city park. I'll be there."

Sam sighed. "Well, here goes nothing. Glee, here I come."

_-5:30 pm; city park-_

Gracie sat on a bench close to where she parked. She looked back and forth, and saw Sam walking toward her. "You're late." She said. "I gave my girlfriend a ride home." He said. "You're the one who wanted to meet in the first place. Now shoot. What do you want to know?" Gracie asked. "Why didn't you answer my question yesterday?" Sam asked. "I'll tell you some other time. If you really want to know, ask Joel. He's at home usually on weekends." Gracie said. "Okay then, why did you guys move when we were 8?" Sam asked. "Family emergency." Gracie said, standing up, her arms crossed. "Where in Utah did you move to?"

"Westerville. Then two years ago we moved and went to Caramel High." Gracie said. "Were you in Vocal Adrenaline?" Sam asked. "Yes I was. Is this really all you want to know?" Gracie snapped. "Gracie what happened to you?" Sam asked. Gracie turned. "Some things that my brothers and I shouldn't have had to go through. Now this meeting's over. I have to go meet Rachel." Gracie said, turning and walking away.

Sam sat in his truck outside of the house that his family was able to buy. It was small, three bedrooms, living room, kitchen and small bathroom, but it was better than the motel room. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning it against the headrest. He thought about his talk with Gracie. "_What happened to her? Why did she act so cold? Did she really use to be in Vocal Adrenaline…?_"

_-Friday; In the gym-_

Gracie and the rest of the Glee club were waiting backstage until they were going to go on. "Hey Finn, Rachel, good luck." Gracie whispered. "Thanks!" Rachel replied. The curtains opened, the music started, and the club started dancing.

(All, _Finn_, Rachel)

"We let it roll, we let it ride  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can sleep at night  
>We let it go, we let it slide<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can live our lives<p>

We let it roll, we let it ride  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can sleep at night  
>We let it go, we let it slide<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can live our lives<p>

_Oh Mr. Worry, I hate how you lie to me__  
><em>_Always showing me the fears that might come to be__  
><em>_I can lose today in tomorrow's anxiety__  
><em>_Selling me the lie__  
><em>_It was safe where we used to be__  
><em>_Honestly, I look back and see the truth__  
><em>_My whole life in the hands of God my proof__  
><em>_I hold to this truth I know__  
><em>_So the fear, I can let it go__  
><em>  
><em>So shh shh<em>_  
><em>_Mr. Worry quiet down__  
><em>_'Cause shh shh__  
><em>_You can never bring us down__  
><em>  
>We let it roll, we let it ride<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can sleep at night<br>We let it go, we let it slide  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can live our lives

We let it roll, we let it ride  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can sleep at night  
>We let it go, we let it slide<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can live our lives<p>

Quick Mr. Anger, you know how to get to me  
><span>Always cut me off in the lane<span>  
><span>That's in front of me<span>  
><span>Now you're in my head all day<span>  
><span>And you're running me<span>  
><span>Now I'm at home yelling at my whole family<span>  
><span>But when tomorrow comes I will see the truth<span>  
><span>What I hold inside hurts only me, not you<span>  
><span>So for the ones I love and know<span>

Mr. Anger, I let you go  
><span>So shh shh<span>  
><span>Mr. Anger quiet down<span>  
><span>'Cause shh shh<span>  
><span>You can never bring us down<span>

We let it roll, we let it ride  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can sleep at night  
>We let it go, we let it slide<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can live our lives<p>

We let it roll, we let it ride  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can sleep at night  
>We let it go, we let it slide<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can live our lives<p>

_Worry never never__  
><em>_Added a day to my life ever__  
><em>_It just robs me of today and brings me down__  
><em>So come what may whatever  
><span>The truth has set me free forever<span>  
><span>And the burdens of my life, I lay them down<span>

We let it roll, we let it ride  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can sleep at night  
>We let it go, we let it slide<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can live our lives<p>

We let it roll, we let it ride  
>We don't take it home<br>So we can sleep at night  
>We let it go, we let it slide<br>We don't take it home  
>So we can live our lives."<p> 


	3. Melodys

**Here's the next part! :D Thanks Jadziwine for reviewing and the advice! :D I worked on this chapter hard and I took your advice to heart! ^^ **

**So without further ado, Here's Don't Stop Chapter 3: Medleys**

* * *

><p>So Here's what you missed on Glee:<p>

Gracie's twin brother Shawn joined glee; Gracie and her brothers have a secret that she won't tell, one of them being that they used to be in Vocal Adrenaline, which she told Sam; Artie has a crush on Gracie, and everybody except for Gracie, and Sam knows. Gracie and Rachel became friends; And Quinn seems like she has some plans hidden away.

And that's what you missed, on Glee!

"Gracie, is this true?" Rachel asked.

"Did you really use to go to that school?"

"Are you here to spy on us or something?"

"Why did you come here?"

"_How in the world did this happen? How did the club find out…?_" Gracie asked, closing her eyes. "Just stop okay?" Gracie shouted. She room was silent and Shawn just sat in the cormer, looking uncomfortable. "_Yes_ we used to go to Caramel High! _Yes_ we used to be in Vocal Adrenaline! WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?" Gracie shouted. "We wanted a new start!" she shouted. Gracie turned and started walking out of the room. "Gracie…" Mr. Shue started. "Just leave me alone!" She snapped, running out. The group turned to Shawn. "What did Gracie mean by a new start?" Mr. Shue asked. Shawn shook his head. "It wouldn't make a difference even if I told you." Shawn said. "You all would still think the same of us."

"Why? What's so bad about it that you won't tell us?" Rachel asked. "We moved because Gracie was getting harassed by some guys in Vocal Adrenaline. It got pretty bad. They even tried to rape her at one point. Before that…our parents were in an accident. Gracie was with them, she lived, and they died. Gracie's been through allot." Shawn said. "Wow." Tina said. Gracie walked back in the room with a girl the rest of the Glee club knew about. Sunshine Corazon. Sunshine's arm was around Gracie, and she walked her over to Shawn. "I found her in the hallway Shawn." Sunshine said. "You're back?" Rachel asked brightly. Sunshine nodded. "I knew these two. Gracie was my best friend while I was there." Sunshine said. "Well Sunshine, are you back here for good?" Mr. Shue asked. Sunshine nodded and sat by Gracie. "Welcome to the Glee club then." Mr. Shue said. Rachel smiled at Sunshine.

Gracie sat on a bench at the park that was close to the school. She sighed and heard someone sit by her. "You okay?" Kurt asked. Gracie looked at him and sighed. "No. I'm horrible. I can't think straight now." Gracie said, rubbing her eyes. "Girl, you have nothing to worry about, it's not like any of us think that you're a spy or anything. Trust me; we've been down that road." Kurt said, smiling at Gracie. Gracie wiped her hair out of her face. "Kurt, do you think you could help me with something?" She asked. "Sure, but first, I have to help you with your hair."

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, we need to get started on what we are going to do for sectionals. Who has some ideas?" Mr. Shue asked. A hand went up and all eyes fell on Sunshine. She smiled. "Mr. Shue, I think that we should do three songs this year, and yes, I mean a medley." She said. "That's a good idea. Any song ideas?" Puck asked, a smirk on his face. "Well we all should be able to contribute something, right?" Tina asked. "Yeah, of course. It's a club for singing after all." Mr. Shue said, smiling. "Sorry we're late Mr. Shue. We had a late lunch." Kurt said as he and Gracie walked into the choir room. There was a few gasps when they saw Gracie. He once long, red hair is now as short as Quinn's, but a jagged layered cut and her bangs are the same height as the rest of her hair. Instead of the normal tye-dye clothing, she's wearing a purple and black polka dot babydoll dress, bright green leggings, and a pair of brown boots \that go halfway up to her knees.<p>

Everyone was silent, except for Mr. Shue and Gracie was thankful to him for getting rid of the silence. "Okay guys, go ahead and join us. We were just getting to this weeks assignment." Mr. Shue said as Kurt and Gracie sat down. "Okay guys. I know that you guys have your favorites in different genres and you think a song represents your feelings perfectly. This weeks assignment: Feelings. Find a song that fits yours, and sing it, with your soul included." Mr. Shue said. "Does it matter on the song?" Mercedes asked. "No. Just find a song, and sing it."

Artie's hand rose. "What's up?" Mr. Shue asked. "Mr. Shue, I have a song I would like to sing." Artie said, wheeling himself over to Mr. Shue. "Okay, shoot." Mr. Shue said, leaning against the piano. Artie turned to face his fellow Glee members. "This is for Gracie." Artie said, smiling at Gracie, who blushed. Artie nodded at the band and they started playing.

"You'll never know how much I really love you  
>You'll never know how much I really care<p>

Listen  
>Do you want to know a secret<br>Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh

Closer  
>Let me whisper in your ear<br>Say the words you long to hear  
>I'm in love with you<p>

I've known the secret for a week or two  
>Nobody knows, just we two<p>

Listen  
>Do you want to know a secret<br>Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh

Closer  
>Let me whisper in your ear<br>Say the words you long to hear  
>I'm in love with you…"<p>

Artie finished his song and smiled at Gracie while panting and the room filled with applause. Gracie's face was red, almost redder than her hair. "Gracie, do you want to go out with me?" Artie asked. "U-Um…I have to think about it." Gracie stammered. Artie smiled. "Okay. I'm cool with that." He said.

Gracie walked to her locker and she was greeted by Mercedes. "Hey there." Mercedes said, smiling. "Hey." Gracie said, smiling at Mercedes before opening her locker. "Hey, do you know what's up with Sam? He's been acting different ever since you came to the school." Mercedes said. Gracie was silent, exchanging some books in her locker for her bag. "He…hasn't told you?" Gracie asked. "Told me what?" Mercedes asked. Gracie looked down. "Never mind, It's nothing." She said, closing her locker. "I have to go. My older brother is waiting for me outside."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Mercedes said, smiling and waving at Gracie as she walked away. Gracie went around the corner into the girls bathroom and sighed, leaning against the wall. She slid down it and placed her hands on her face.

* * *

><p>Sam walked over to Mercedes, who was waiting for him by his truck. "Hey there Mercy." Sam said warmly, kissing her cheek. "Sam I have a question." Mercedes asked, looking Sam in the eye. "Okay, what's up Mercy?" He asked, curiosity on her face. "What's up with you and Gracie? You guys act like you don't want to even be in the same room as each other." Mercedes said, looking at Sam and watching his expression. Sam was silent and Mercedes looked at him. "You know that you don't have to hide anything from me, right?" She asked. Sam let out a sigh. "Gracie is my first girlfriend. We were inseparable at the time. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, until one day." Sam said, stopping. He closed his eyes and rubbed them.<p>

"My dad was abusive. He was horrible. He would come home drunk and beat me and my mom, sometimes he would even throw things at us. One day when Gracie was at my house, my dad came home drunk. He tried…to hurt us. We ran. We told my mom and her mom and my mom…she finally divorced him and got a restraining order on him. Gracie has been different since then. I feel like it's my fault that she has changed…that it's my fault that she was hurt."

* * *

><p>Gracie sat on her bed and opened her laptop. She logged on to her facebook account and Saw Artie, Mercedes and Tina were on. She heard a noise, and saw someone sent her an IM.<p>

_Tina: Hey grl! Wat's up?_

Gracie smiled and typed a reply.

_Gracie: I decided on an answer 2 Artie's question._

_Tina: Rly? Wat is it?_

_Gracie: Wait until 2morrow; I'll announce it in frnt of Glee club._

_Tina: Wat r u going 2 say?_

_Gracie: I' singing a song 2 him._

_Tina: Rly? Can't wait. __J_

Gracie smiled and posed something on her facebook wall.

"_Can't wait for tomorrow._"

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? :D Well, there's chapter 3, and i am wprking on Chapter 4 currently, so I'm gonna try to finish it soon! ^^<p>

Please review! ^^


	4. Take Me With You

**Hello! ^^ Here's chapter 4! I know thatit's short and all...but I'm kinda starting to get busy, but chapter 5 is almost done, so fingers crossed that it turns out good!**

* * *

><p>04: Take Me With You<p>

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Word got out about how Gracie and Shawn used to be in vocal adrenaline, and everyone was asking Gracie a ton of questions, and she almost had a breakdown. They discovered that Gracie's parents are dead and that she was being harassed. Sunshine Corazon is back, turns out that she and Gracie are actually really good friends. Artie told Gracie how he feels about her in song, and Gracie wanted some time to think about her answer. Mercedes confronted Sam about why he and Gracie act different around each other, and it turned out it had something to do with Sam's dad…ouch. Gracie has her answer for Artie.

And that's what you missed, on

Glee!

Gracie opened her locker and was greeted by Tina. "Okay spill it-what is your answer? I'm dying to know!" She said. "You have to wait-It's almost time for glee." Gracie said, smiling at Tina. Tina sighed."Okay, fine." She said, smiling. The girls walked into the choir room and noticed that none of the guys were there yet. "Hey, where are the guys?" Gracie asked. "Your brother found out who told the school about when you guys were in vocal adrenaline and Sam went with him to talk to him." Mercedes said. "Who was it?" Gracie asked. "Jacob Ben Israel. He's a creepy guy with an afro who is obsessed with Rachel." Quinn said.

The guys walked into the room, Mr. Shue with them. "Seriously guys. No more fights. Go and sit down." He said. The guys all sat down and Gracie looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I hate that little weasel! He thinks that he can just get away with hurting everyone! I'm not going to allow it!" Shawn said. "It's okay Shawn, just calm down." Sunshine said, patting his shoulder. Shawn sighed and Gracie looked at Mr. Shue, who was in front of the club. "Okay, does anybody have anything for today?" He asked. Gracie raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, I have a song." She said.

Mr. Shue sat by the piano and Gracie stood in his place, facing the Glee club. She turned to Artie. "Artie, I've been thinking allot about your question. I've looked for a song that could express my feelings back to you, and…I think that this is it." Gracie said, smiling at Artie. She muttered something to the band, and turned back to the Glee club, and she started singing after the music started.

"Please forgive me if I seem forward  
>But I've never been in front of anything like you<br>Its the last place I ever thought I'd be  
>When I woke up this morning<br>Is it true?  
>And that you're always this breathtaking<br>And your smart and you're willing  
>My God this is killing me<p>

Tell me all the things you never said  
>We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed<p>

I don't have anything to hide  
>I don't have anything<br>Everything is not for certain  
>I don't have anything to hide<br>I don't have anything  
>Everything is not for certain<p>

Tell me all of your hopes,  
>All of your dreams<br>I want you to take me there (take me there)  
>Tell me all of your hopes,<br>all of your dreams  
>I want to take you there (take you there)<br>Tell me everything  
>Every breath, I want you to know I'll be there<br>Theres just one more thing,  
>One request<br>I want you to take me with you

Take me with you  
>I will never let you down<br>I will love you now and forever…"

Gracie looked at the glee club as they started to applaud for her. She stood in front of Artie. "My answer is yes. I'll go out with you Artie." She said with a big smile on her face. Artie smiled and Gracie kissed him, in front of the entire Glee Club. "Woo Hoo! Go Artie!" Puck said loudly, making Lauren elbow him in the side."Okay guys, Gracie, that's great for you guys. Anyone else have any songs?" Mr. Shue asked. "Mr. Shue, Sam and I have a song we want to sing." Mercedes said, raising her hand in the air. "Okay guys, come on up." Mr. Shue said. They traded places and Sam and Mercedes looked at everyone.

"Okay. Well, we all may or may not know about Gracie and Sam and how they used to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Mercedes started. The room was silent. "Well, there was something that had happened. I'm not going to go into detail, because I know it's personal for them. You see, Sam wanted to apologize to Gracie, and decided to that he would write a song for us to sing to her." Mercedes finished. Sam looked at Gracie, who was watching them. "Gracie, this song is for you." Sam said, sending Gracie a smile.

[Sam, _Mercedes_, Both]

"I know you're busy,

You have a new start,

That you're not looking back,

But I have to say this to you...

I'm sorry (_It's not your fault_)

You were innocent, and you lost it all (_You were pure_)

I was weak, but now I'm strong,

And now I'll be there for you,

_We'll be there for you_

_When you need a shoulder to cry on _(Cry on)  
><em>I'll be your friend, and I'll hold you up,<em>

_When you have been hurt,_

_I'll be your_

_Friend_

I'm sorry (_It's not your fault_)

You were innocent, and you lost it all (_You were pure_)

I was weak, but now I'm strong,

And now I'll be there for you,

_We'll be there for you_..."

The club clapped, and Gracie hugged Mercedes, then Sam. "It's alright Sam. I know that it wasn't your fault. You were the one who saved me after all." Gracie said, smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back and Mercedes chuckled. "Aw you two." She said, hugging them both as the rest of the club joined in.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jacob Ben Israel asked Sue Sylvester. "Jew-fro, it is my understanding that you released a story about two students in the Glee Club." Sue said, leaning back in her chair. "Oh you mean Gracie and Shawn? Yeah I did. What about it?" He asked. "I want you to dig up any dirt you can on those two. " Sue said. "What's in it for me?" Jacob asked. "You'll get backstage access to any incoming Cheerios events." Sue said. "Deal!" Jacob said, grinning. Sue smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>How'd ya'll like it? :D lol well please review! :D<p> 


	5. A Note

Hey guys. I wanted to let you all know tat I WAS almost done with the next chapter, but then it somehow got deleted off of my flashdrive, so now I have to start it over from scratch. I don't even remember what I had before….


	6. A NOTE involving future of story

Glee_Don't Stop_NOTE

Okay, this is a note from me, khfan12. I'm going to be re-writing this story, and I'll be getting rid of a few characters, and adding some. I still remember where I wanted to go with Emily and Sean's storyline, and then I'll also make it go along with the storyline of Season 3. Plus, I'll add Rory, Sugar and Joe into it, when they eventually come to join, along with Blaine.

I'll publish the re-write soon, also remember, I'm going to be REPLACING the Chapters from this story with the new ones, and I may possibly change the title to either "I Stand" or to "Forever". Remember, that these new titles are what I think would be better suited for the story, so keep an eye on this story, and remember those titles.

-khfan12. :)


End file.
